


Extra: The Kitty

by Blubunn



Series: Road to the Endverse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Blood and Violence, Demon Wings, Episode: s05e04 The End, Invasion, M/M, Rape, Stolen Grace, Unhappy Ending, Winged Castiel, Winged Dean, deanmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubunn/pseuds/Blubunn
Summary: An extra chapter set many years after the events ofFold.Master Artpost





	Extra: The Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Kitty: A pool of money the players have contributed to in order to purchase a variety of things for their table. After each game, the money is redistributed to the person/people left in the final round.

“You were so great out there,” Dean murmured as he sat on the edge of the bed beside Castiel where he was laid out on it. He ran his fingers through Castiel’s wet hair. Castiel opened his dark eyes and smiled up at Dean through his haze.

“So were you…” Castiel whispered for the umpteenth time. He played his role almost perfectly in this memory, rarely missing a step unless he meant to. He would let himself get lost in the memory, letting Dean love him the way he meant to before everything was ruined. Even now, the haze and the high from Heaven's highlight reels kept him blissfully ignorant of the events that happened after this particular memory.

There were many memories that Castiel found pleasant. The other times that Dean would have him selfishly and possessively. Sometimes, he craved that sort of attention. Other times, Castiel would recall pleasant conversations, about nothing at all, over a meal or a stakeout. There were even times when Castiel recalled pleasant conversations with Chuck or his brothers or sisters, and Dean was nowhere to be found.

Castiel spent his time in Heaven indulging in whatever he pleased, letting only the best feelings through. However, he always went back to this particular memory because it had the best ending. Castiel smiled as he closed his eyes, his breath heavy from his orgasm, and he waited for the words he heard only once in life, but innumerably in Heaven.

“I love you, Castiel…”

The phrase still gave him shivers. He loved the sound of Dean’s voice around those words. “Ohhh...I love you too, Dean...more than I could ever say…” Perhaps he didn't always get his own lines right, but as Dean kissed him, he knew that didn't matter. All that mattered was the Dean he loved was holding him now. He laid against Dean’s chest with his arms wrapped around his neck, letting his heartbeat lull him to the sleep that would trigger the rewind for this memory. Soon, Castiel was on his back with his eyes closed, dressed again and refreshed from a bath, ready for Dean to make his move on him.

“Hey, Cas,” he heard Dean’s voice say as his fingers brushed through his hair.

“Mmm...Hello, Dean,” Castiel crooned instinctively, loving the unexpected feel of his fingers pressing against his scalp so soon before it's cue. His eyes snapped open and he looked at the man with his hand in his hair. A malicious grin met him and a flash of black. “Black eyes…” Castiel murmured before his voice broke in a startled cry when the man gripped his fist into his hair.

“I have to say, watching you reenact that night…” the demon murmured as he drew Castiel’s face to him. He let out a heady breath as he ran his tongue from Castiel’s chin up to his cheek, licking his lips as though he tasted something sweeter than he’s ever tasted before. “Mmm...Castiel...you always could get me going by just…just existing...”

Castiel shivered at the feel of Dean’s tongue on his face, and he glared at him. “Dean,” he hissed the name, no longer feeling the sweetness on his tongue the memories simulated for him. “How did you get in here?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Dean asked with a chuckle. He pulled Castiel’s face to him, using his hair as an anchor, and pressed his lips to his. Castiel pushed against him, a simple soul against a twisted one proving the gesture useless. Dean eased more weight into him and pushed Castiel back into the mattress, forcing his lips apart with his tongue to invade his mouth. Castiel whimpered at the intrusion, Dean’s kiss still able to pull him apart even if it came from a soul so torn apart it tasted like blood and hate. He bit down on the tongue, forcing Dean to pull back and award his defense with a backhand to his face. “That wasn’t nice, Cas,” Dean growled, running his thumb against his tongue to check for blood.

“ _ How  _ did you get in here?” Castiel barked again as he pushed himself to sit up, refusing to rub his face as he felt the burn still eating at his cheek.

“We’re soulmates,” Dean told him with a matter-of-the-fact shrug. “Finding you wasn’t hard at all.”

“But how did you get into Heaven?” Castiel clarified. “You’re a demon. You shouldn’t have been able to get in here.”

“What makes you think so, Cas?” Dean asked with a haughty smirk. “Heaven’s abandoned. I don’t even know how it’s still standing. My only guess is that God is still powering it up somehow, but he’s too busy to repopulate it with angels I’m guessing. Strolled right in.”

“But the gates--”

“Were wide open,” Dean finished for him. “Well...they were once we made off with the pathetic excuse for guardians that stationed themselves in front of it.”

“What did you do?” Castiel snarled.

“Zanna, of all creatures,” Dean bellowed a laugh. “Children of earth couldn’t be bothered with imaginary friends with the apocalypse making them all grow up so much faster than they should. So they hunkered down in front of heaven’s gates and decided to try playing a game of ‘grown up angels.’ Isn’t that cute? After that, and a few grunts to short circuit the gate, we just strolled on in. Place is deserted out there, ripe for the taking.”

The color in Castiel’s face drained at the thought of Heaven being taken over by demons just outside his door. He was quiet, staring at the decorative sheets beneath him. Dean was supposed to be making love to him on those sheets by now. Instead, Castiel looked up at Dean with hatred shining in his eyes. “I won’t bow down to Lucifer,” he declared. “You’ll have to tear my soul to shreds,” he smirked as he added with a sneer, “and I won’t break nearly as easily as you did,  _ ‘Righteous Man’ _ .”

Dean grabbed his throat and slammed him into the window pane above their formerly shared bed. The two glared at each other, Dean’s eyes blackened. His fingers dug into Castiel’s throat, forcing him to wince, but he didn’t break the dark gaze between them. After a time, Dean’s eyes shifted back again, allowing his piercing green eyes to shine through again. “I’m glad to hear you won’t bow to Lucifer,” Dean approved. “We got rid of him ages ago.”

Castiel’s eyes widened. He tore Dean’s hand from his throat, grunting as his nails pulled at his skin. “How?” he wheezed. “How is that possible?”

“Well,” Dean started, getting to his feet, “I’ll tell you about it, but first, I’m keeping some people waiting.”

Castiel eyed him warily. “Who? Waiting for what?”

“For their Queen,” Dean declared, grabbing Castiel’s wrist. He pressed his fingers in a particular spot inside his wrist that locked it before he twisted his arm in a grip that forced Castiel to follow where Dean directed him. He led him out the door of the cabin and toward the grassy expanse the led to beyond his memory of the Tuesday afternoon.

“What are you talking about?” Castiel cried, struggling to get out of Dean’s grip, but only able to stumble along as he kept his wrist twisted and ahead of him.

“Lucifer,” Dean began, using the time it would take to leave Castiel’s heaven to tell him of the events that transpired, “has been defeated. In order to take over Heaven, one first must take over hell, but even before that, I had only one mission. I looked for you.”

“Me? You said you found me without any issue.”

“In Heaven, yes. The moment I stepped foot in Heaven, I felt your presence pulling at me, but I didn’t think you would be allowed into Heaven, Cas. I spent a hundred years, tearing Hell apart looking for you. It didn’t even occur to me that you would be up here. When I couldn’t find you, I knew I had to look up here. I thought it was a long shot, but it had to be done. Before that, however, I knew I needed Hell behind me. A lowly demon couldn’t be expected to infiltrate Heaven, even if it is abandoned. So I set to proving Lucifer’s stance on the expendability of demons. That didn’t sit well with anyone, especially the higher ups, but once they were on my side, Lucifer was destroyed. I even got this little token as a powerup,” he lifted his arm up, facing his palm toward Castiel so he could see.

“The Mark of Cain?” Castiel breathed, his eyes wide  when he saw the mark burned into the inside of Dean’s elbow. “How did you manage to get  _ that _ ?”

“It wasn’t easy, I promise you that,” Dean laughed, letting his arm fall. “He would sooner kill me than give it to me, but all I needed was a little patience. He eventually gave it up. Needless to say, once I got my hand on the First Blade, the battle for Hell became a walk in the park. I had Death’s scythe at one point too, but after Lucifer fell, Death took it back.” Dean shrugged with a chuckle. “Y’can’t win ‘em all. So that brings me here,” Dean stopped, and Castiel looked on in horror. They stood within the Garden, black eyes and monstrous faces surrounding them. The Garden was torn apart, and souls screamed as demons pulled them from their heavens into the Garden to be tortured in the burning fields.

“Dean…” Castiel choked, looking around him. “Dean, what have you done…”

“What I was made to do,” Dean whispered, pulling Castiel close to him. His breath on his ear once made Castiel’s body quiver in pleasure and anticipation, but now, it made his stomach turn and tighten its contents up toward his throat. “I have been meddled with enough, Cas. Now it’s my turn, and I want you at my side. We’ll rip the universe apart. Together.”

“Never…” Castiel snarled at him. “I will never agree to that.”

“That’s too bad,” Dean sighed, but his grip on Castiel’s wrist tightened and he led him toward the center of the Garden where the demons kept their chaos from. At the center was a stage, that elevated them for all to see. Dean brought Castiel up to the platform where multiple sigils were painted and when Dean released him into the center of them all, he activated them to pull Castiel to the ground to pin him there. Beside him was a small, cloth covered cart. “Luckily,” Dean said when he pulled the cloth aside to reveal several tools, and a vial in which Castiel recognized the contents of immediately, “I don’t need your permission. The Queen’s title is more of a formality, really. Something I thought you would like better than the King of Hell’s Whore. If you don’t like ‘Queen,’ there’s always ‘Consort.’ That sounds nice, doesn’t it?” Dean picked up the vial of glowing, blue light. “It says everything you’re going to be for me more accurately without sounding as demeaning.”

“Where did you get that?” Castiel whispered, terrified of the answer. He no longer cared what Dean intended for him. He was fixated on the origin of the Grace Dean held in his hands. “WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?” Castiel screamed, pulling at the invisible binds from the sigils.

“Exactly where you think I got it from,” Dean confirmed. “I’ll be moving this Garden elsewhere. I have my own gardeners there as we speak, erecting the new decorations.” Dean’s black eyes turned on Castiel and a circle of fire ignited around the stage. “It was so good of your brothers and sisters to separate the way they did. Smaller, isolated groups are so much easier to target than a giant pack.”

Dean gripped Castiel’s face, pressing his cheeks to open his mouth. With a flick of his thumb, Dean opened the vial and watched the Grace flow out and into Castiel. When it was gone, Dean released Castiel and watched him writhe over his sigil, screaming as his soul was torn and shredded by the Grace like a cocoon. Just like the butterfly, Castiel flipped onto his stomach as his wings ripped from his soul’s back. With a flap, Castiel was in the air, but the fire created a radial barrier, leaving him only able to fly upward rather than outward. Castiel flew helplessly within the circle, screaming as his brother’s Grace slithered unnaturally inside him. Dean laughed wildly as he arched his back and let his own wings tear apart his shirt as they spread and carried him toward the newly reborn angel.

When he reached for Castiel, Dean was awarded with a vicious slash at his face. Dean pulled back in time before he turned his black eyes on the furious, blue glow of Castiel’s. “Where is my true form?” he demanded. He felt sick, the stolen Grace was coursing through him like poison, and his true form was struggling against the walls of the shell from his soul.

“I can’t very well fuck a being the size of the Chrysler building, can I?” Dean asked with a condescending laugh.

Castiel’s light flared in his eyes. “I will die before I let you touch me,” he hissed.

“It won’t come to that, sunshine,” Dean crooned malevolently. He darted toward him, Castiel returning fire with his fingers poised like claws.

“I WILL TEAR YOU APART!” Castiel screamed when they collided, his voice broken and tinted with madness. Dean only laughed as he took Castiel’s slashing claws, letting him dig into his body as he tore Castiel’s clothes off his container. As the clothes fluttered down into the crowd of demons that spared their torturing of the souls they held to watch their King subdue and mate his Queen, cries in praise of their King grew louder.

Naked and weaponless, Castiel continued to swing and claw at Dean. He ripped his flesh open and blood rained over the stage, flinging into the roaring crowd as the two flapped their wings to gain dominance over the other. More than once, Castiel tried to smite Dean, pressing his hand to his forehead. Dean would pause for just a moment, long enough for Castiel to realize he wasn’t powerful enough to smite a demon like Dean. Then, Dean would grab his wrist and throw him into the barrier created by the ring below. The barrier flared and Castiel would scream from the fire that licked at his vessel. He would charge at Dean again, clawed hands ready to rip at his quickly healing wounds again.

At one point, Castiel caught Dean’s arm and pulled, pressing his feet into his chest. He pushed Dean with his feet until his feet stopped at the barrier, frying his soles, but giving him the leverage he needed to rip his arm off. Dean screamed and flew after his arm when Castiel threw it into the crowd. He flew down toward the cart of tools, reaching for anything that might give him an advantage only to cry out when they burned him. The tools were etched with wards against him.

Cursing, Castiel turned to find Dean, resigning to using only his hands as a defense. When he turned, Castiel was met with an angel blade to his shoulder. Dean pressed it into him, and smiled as he screamed. He lit up, but Dean pulled the blade before it could kill him. Castiel’s wings fluttered, and he swung, ripping the skin at Dean’s face. Dean responded with another cut across his stomach, careful not to go too deep. Castiel faltered again, but he refused to go down. He gripped Dean’s throat, his eyes glowing bright with vengeance. 

With only a smile, Dean flapped his wings to pull them up high into the sky. He laughed as Castiel’s nails dug into his skin, but when he began to feel the skin at his neck tear away from his body by Castiel’s pull, he quickly pulled back. Dean passed the barrier without a problem, but with Castiel’s claws stuck inside him, fire licked at him until he released Dean. His wings fluttered, but he spun toward the floor like a burned moth.

Dean flew toward him, pulling himself free of his jeans. He found his moment, and when he caught the falling angel midway to the ground, he pulled his hips against his and penetrated him without mercy. Castiel’s screams were drowned out by the cries of victory from the demons below as they witnessed their King finally dominate his chosen Queen. Dean’s wings flapped carefully, lowering them to the stage, thrusting into the broken angel with a viciousness unaccountably worse than what he displayed in the fight itself.

Castiel screamed and thrashed against Dean, but the King gripped his Queen with a force that he could not escape. When they landed beside the podium on the stage, the couple fell to their knees. Castiel was pinned beneath him, his face pressed to the floor as Dean rammed into his broken body. Even when he managed to hit Castiel’s nerve cluster, deep inside him, his moans were ripped apart by his cries of pain. He took Dean’s cruel thrusts, unable to fight back anymore. The light in his eyes faded and all he could do was stare into the crowd of black eyes and crying souls. His body jerked violently, forward when Dean pushed in and back when he pulled out. Even as he remembered their final night together, when Dean raped him, he at least took the time to open him up. Whether that was for Castiel or so Castiel could carry out his suicide mission without being hindered, that was still preferable to this. This Dean didn’t care how he raped him. He was an animal. A true monster.

A whimper slipped out of Castiel’s sore throat when Dean gave him his final thrust, feeling that heat fill him up. The demon seed mixing with the stolen Grace burned inside his bowels. His vessel was ripped up, but the abomination within his body was the most painful part of the whole ordeal. Castiel grit his teeth, wanting to scream as it burned inside him and against his skin as it oozed out when Dean pulled himself from him. Castiel grunted when Dean lifted him and held him over his shoulder, his leaking bottom exposed to the crowd. The demons cheered for their King as he turned, letting them all see that the Queen had been dominated.

Dean slammed him onto his back over the podium they missed when Dean brought them back to the ground. He pulled two sets of cuffs from the tool cart, both carved with Enochian. He locked Castiel’s wrists to his ankles, forcing them wide open. Castiel’s eyes fell on the tool cart, only partially wondering what hell Dean planned to drape over him next in front of his court. He felt his breath against his ear when he leaned over his torn vessel. Castiel’s eyes widened as every part of him went cold when Dean took away the last peace he had left. He whispered words so vile that if he could, Castiel was certain he would vomit where he lay.

“I love you, Castiel…”


End file.
